Desires
by mercycorps
Summary: He only had a taste of her, yet he found himself addicted on the spot. Now, he can't stop fantasizing about the Police Girl. One-Shot.


**_[A/N]:_ So, this** **my _very_ first time writing anything with lemons. Please go easy on me in terms of reviews, and constructive criticism is very much appreciated... just... do so politely. In any case, I felt it was high time we had a Jan X Seras fic, so maybe there's a chance I can get a trend going with this ship. Only one step at time though.**

* * *

Jan sat on the couch, tapping his fingers impatiently against the fabric, his brows furrowed, and his lips pressed firmly into a thin line. Time seemed to move so slowly, and there was hardly anything he could do now considering Luke had closed down the business for the time being and moved them somewhere else until Hellsing and Alucard occupied themselves with more important matters. _'And don't you **dare** step a foot outside this apartment! I swear to God, if you lead them to us, I'll kill you long before they have a chance to!'_ Those were his _**exact**_ words, and Jan knew better than to cross that particular line. So he couldn't leave, he couldn't drink, he couldn't smoke, he couldn't fuck, he couldn't even watch TV. _It was just so fucking boring._

Unfortunately, his boredom hadn't been the only that's troubled him. Ever since their narrow escape from Hellsing and certain death, his mind had been plagued with thoughts of **_her_** : Hellsing's newest pet. He'd admit, he just couldn't shake her from his thoughts; how her body had been pressed firmly against his own, the feeling of those soft breasts squished against his back, how she rubbed up against him as he struggled, and the way her uniform left so little to the imagination. Just thinking about it had him _throbbing_. She couldn't have been there for too long, since the two of them had been planning the attack for months in advance and had never heard anything about Big Red taking a new servant. She was an unknown element in their attack, and... that only made her seem so much more enticing. Jan had only had a taste of her, and he wanted - no - _**needed**_ so much more of her~ He needed her in every way possible, down to the dirtiest deed.

Unfortunately... there was no way he could get within a hundred kilometers of the estate without little Miss Hellbitch shoving a canon up his ass and pulling the trigger. So, for just a little while anyways, he settled for fantasizing about her, at least until he could get his hands on the real deal.

His hand had unconciously made it's way down to his crotch, and he began absent-mindedly rubbing his self. He let out a soft moan. His eyes darted over to Luke's door, and he listened carefully for any signs of movement on the other side. _Silent._ It would seem he found something to do to tide over his boredome for the time being. Luke wouldn't mind if he had some time to himself now would he?

He closed his eyes, leaning back and reaching into his pants to take hold of his member.

 _"Oh Jan~," a seductive voice sang, the owner crawling onto the cushion beside him. He cracked open an eye and there she was. Seras was it? He was sure that's what the Hellbitch called her. A sly grin graced her round face matched with lustful blue eyes. She licked her lips before pushing him down on the couch, crawling on top of him and straddling his waist, her bottom rubbing enticingly against his erection. Jan's smile matched her own, his fingers tracing slowly up her thighs and grasping at her waist. God, he was so fucking hard right now._

 _She must've gotten the hint because a devious look flashed across her face before she started rocking back and forth against, a soft moan escaping her lips as she rubbed herself against him. Slowly, she unbuttoned her top, revealing her black-lace bra though not much more. He bucked his hips against her, desperately trying to get her to speed things up. He was slowly losing his mind. He wasn't so sure how much longer he could stand to be teased like this._

 _He yanked her down, shoving roughly his lips against hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and laced her fingers through his hair, tugging at it. His hands wandered up her back, his nails leaving long welts as they traveled upwards and to her bra clasp and pratically ripping it off. He tossed it to the side, flipping them over so that he could get a turn teasing her. He trailed kissed across her jawline, down her neck and chest, sucking and leaving hickies wherever he could, until he finally stopped at her nipple, taking it into his mouth. His tongue twirled tantalizingly around the nub as a hand trailed down towards her panties, rubbing her through them._

 _"A-Aaaah, Jan," she moaned, writhing beneath him and digging her neck into the back of his neck. "J-Jan! Please! I-I can't- I need-"_

 _"What~?" He could feel her bucking and writhing against him, getting closer and closer to her climax._

 _"I need you. Oh Jan~! Jan~!"_

"JAN," Luke shouted, throwing a book at him and snapping him out of his fantasy before he could get any farther with it. "OH MY GOD! JAN! DO YOU NEED TO DO THAT OUT HERE?!" His face was beat red, though he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, anger, or a mixture of both.

"WHY DID YOU NEED TO WALK OUT HERE?! I WASN'T FINISHED YET, ASSHOLE!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE FINISHED OR NOT! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF YOUR PANTS AND DO IT IN YOUR ROOM! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!"

* * *

 ** _[A/N]:_ And that's about it for now. Please keep in mind that this is Jan's sexual fantasy and hardly knows Seras, so of course she'll be out of character for probably about half of this fic. Also know that this is my first smut fic so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. **


End file.
